The Search For The Great Cheeseburger
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: CRACK!fic... Alfred, Alice and Matthew go searching for the Great Cheeeburger, anyone who has it will be rich beyond their wildest dreams!  Really cracky, for a warning, also SMALLL US/Fem!UK


Alfred Jones was born a normal boy. He was never the brightest kids in his classes, nor was he the most popular, but he managed. His whole childhood wasn't the greatest. His mother died when he was young, and his father was never home. So it left Alfred and his twin brother, Matthew, to be home alone.

But that past was all behind him. Alfred was 19 now, and he has a steady job of a…well…a cashier at McDonalds. Alfred knew he had more potential than that, but he enjoyed his job, and it kept him through. But enough of that, it's not very important. But being the typical 19 year old he is, Alfred felt his life was getting a little boring.

He sighed and waited for his next customer to order. A woman with emerald eye and 2 blond pig tails walked up to the counter.

She seemed pretty mysterious to Alfred, it was probably the way she dressed. She wore a long dress as if she was a sorceress, well, dressing up for a renaissance fair or something. She also wore a necklace with some sort of moon on it. It seemed kind of creepy to Alfred, but he ignored it.

"Uh...Can I help you?" Alfred said as he looked into the computer.

"Not really, Actually, I'm looking for someone" she replied, "I was hoping you could help me."

_This chick must be missing a couple screws, _Alfred thought, _this is McDonalds for Pete's sake, and who could you possibly find here? _ It wouldn't hurt to just play along with it "Uhm…what's this person's name?"

"Well…He goes by the name of Alfred Jones" She tapped her finger against the counter.

Alfred jumped up….that was his name! "I-I'm A-Alfred...Jones…" The woman laughed, "Oh, well this makes everything easier for me. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

_Is she nuts?_ Alfred thought.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have to serve other people. And as you can see, I'm working"

"Well, I believe it is your break, and what I could offer you something more powerful than you could ever dream of."

Alfred checked his watch, well; it was his break, so he could give his time to this mysterious woman.

They sat down at a table, "Have you ever heard of the thing called The Great Cheeseburger?"

Alfred paused "….no…"

"Well, you better listen up. Somewhere in Florida, there is a Great Cheeseburger that is worth more money that you could think of. I'm talking about millions of dollars."

Alfred liked the sound of that! He was curious on what this lady could offer him, "Continue"

"Well, of course I would have to accompany you, to show you where everything is."

Alfred sighed, he wasn't sure whether this chick was just faking or was talking the truth. "I'll think about it at home, give me your number, but it's probably a no. Also, why me?"

"You are the chosen one Alfred. Only you have the power to collect The Great Cheeseburger."

"What power?"

"You will see. By the way, I can tell you think I'm lying, to prove I'm telling the truth, I am a sorceress, born in England. I can predict the future and cast spells, see that Computer over there? I'm going to make it explode."

Alfred watched, and amazingly enough, it did explode.

"That's enough for me! When are we going to go?"

"Right now, if you want to." She started to fix her hair and look around.

"Cool, Am I allowed to bring any friends?" Alfred asked. He wanted to bring his brother, Mattie was his best friend, and they grew up together.

"I...Suppose, but we need to get moving if we want to get a plane to Miami in time. I know the Great Cheeseburger is in one of the McDonalds there, so we will have to check all of them."

"By the way, what's your name?" Alfred was curious; he should at least know what this woman's name was.

"It's Alice, thanks for asking."

A few hours later, Alfred, Alice, and Matthew started on their journey.

They took a plane to Florida, to start their journey.

While on the plane, there was an announcement on the intercom "Alert! The Plane is about to crash! Please do the safety precautions!"

Everyone was screaming and jumping out the windows as the plane was crashing.

"Oh no!" screamed Alice "I'll just use a spell!" All Alfred could understand was mumbles as the 3 of them were magically picked up and dropped to safety.

When they landed, Alfred was breathing heavily, he felt as if he was going to die out there!

"I know that was dangerous, but we need to continue with our journey. There are other people out there with the same power you posses Alfred, so there will be a lot of competition. Don't expect this to be easy." Alice grabbed Alfred's hand as they ran to the first McDonald's stop.

The McDonald's had a lot of people in it. People all enjoying their burgers and chatting.

"Ok, so tell me. How are we supposed to know what is the Great Burger?"

Alice laughed, "Well, we know that it isn't here. If it was, you would turn a bright blue whenever it was within 50 meters."

As they walked out of the McDonald's they stopped at, there was a man who walked in, who looked oddly familiar.

"We don't need to take a bus or anything; I have magic that can transport us from place to place. See that guy who just walked in, he's who we're going against, he has the same power as Alfred does, and also has the same powers I do, so he is extremely strong."

Matthew whispered in Alfred Ear, "that guy looked like dad!" That's who he looked like!

They transported to the next McDonalds, but it still wasn't the holding place of the Great Cheeseburger.

The man was there again, and Alfred got a better look at him, He had blonde curly hair that went down to his shoulders, and blue eyes. He looked just like Matthew. There was no doubt about it, that man was definitely their father. They stopped at multiple McDonald's, however, no luck what so ever.

While they were exiting one of the McDonalds', the man who was most likely Alfred father, whose name was Francis, Grabbed Alfred's hand, "Long time no see? What are you doing here? Perhaps we should go somewhere more private?" they were put into a field.

"Listen Alfie, I am going to get this fortune. I don't care what is in it for you. I will stop at anything to be this rich. How about you just stay here, while I go get the Cheeseburger. It's only me and you with this ability and only one of us are going to get it. Guess who that is?" He seemed really creepy.

With magic, Francis wrapped Alfred with rope. "I would kill you, but that would be like killing a part of me, but I'm not afraid to kill your little girlfriend." Alfred ignored that last comment.

It was about an hour before Alice popped up to save Alfred. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I had to fight Francis, and he's done with. It turns out he killed multiple people, just to get this Cheeseburger. But we do have one last stop, care to join me?"

Alfred laughed with relief "sure."

They stopped at the last McDonalds in Miami, and sure enough, when they stepped into the McDonalds, Alfred's body turned a bright blue, and so did a Burger about to be eaten by a person! The 3 of them ran to snatch the burger from the guy's hand. The guy got really mad, but they paid him 50 dollars, so he was happy.

On their way back, some of Francis' men started to attack, but Alice beat them up with her epic magic, so they were pretty much good to go.

It turns out, the thing that made the Great Cheeseburger so special, was the fact it turned into solid diamond as soon as Alfred touched it. So the 3 of them were as rich as can be, because the burger also grew 10 times its size!

3 years later, Alfred and Alice got married and had a child named Peter, and they lived happily ever after. (Useless information, but I felt like putting that out there)


End file.
